Worry Later
by StarryIdGrl
Summary: A young girl reaches out to the only hope she has left, her guardian angel. Rated T for some adult content.


There's a world out there to worry about, but not now.

Worry Later

_Adrian buried her face into his chest as she wept, the crystalline tears dripped over her long eyelashes framing wide, expressive eyes. Her long white hair was mussed and done-up in a ponytail. Her jacket hung off her shoulders, forgotten. She was short, barely reaching his chest and her waist was small, he could easily span it with his hands._

_Unable to leave her he reached out and clasped her hand as she sobbed. His other hand gently stroked the gleaming locks of her ghostly white hair. He knew she wouldn't feel the gesture of affection. No matter how much he wished she could see her silent guardian. A small hand reached up and clasped at his wrist but her small fingers glided through it. He reluctantly stood up and her arms passed through him. Tobias looked down at Adrian, leaning against the tree, her arms flung about it as if it was her last lifeline. Her body was wracked with sobs and her slim figure violently shook as she calmed. Tobias fought the strong urge to sit back down and pull her back into his arms, despite the fact that Adrian would never know. His sweetheart, he reached down and stroked her hair and she slowly relaxed. Finally, she fell into sleep where her dreams of better days would chase away the nightmare of real life._

_He was her guardian angel; he couldn't leave her like this. He flew up into a tree to wait and protect her. He watched her sleep soundlessly, her chest rising and falling with each precious breath. Humans needed to breathe to live. Angels, however needed nothing but the sun. He couldn't wait to go back to Heaven, he couldn't wait to feel the warmth of the skies. Yet he knew, even as he thought this, he couldn't leave her, he couldn't leave his light behind._

Adrian shivered as a ghost's touch glided over her hair, playing with the fine strands. She had gotten used to the feel; it happened all the time, when she was laying in bed, or falling asleep. She reached up and tried to catch the wind. The stroking abruptly stopped and she felt a sudden unbearable cold. She began to shiver, great, wracking shivers that traveled up and down her body. She felt the hand again. Stroking her hair until she lulled herself to sleep. Her nightmares were vivid. Heartbreaking, she was screaming but she couldn't wake up, ever.

The Next Day

_Tobias was supposed to be able to stop these things, he was supposed to allow her some peace of mind. Yet, all he could give her was a helping hand to help pick up the pieces of her life after her father was done destroying it._

Adrian shivered as she ran into the forest, ignoring her father's enraged roars as she fled from him. She knew he would never find her in the valley, just as surely as he knew it. The valley was a steep crack in the world. Trees and rocks littered the sides of the sheer incline. Adrian was the only person in the small town of Silence that had actually ever scaled the rocky face. She stumbled through the trees, her sobs echoing through the hushed forest. She knew she looked a fright but she didn't care. No one was going to see her out here. She wasn't ever going back. Even as she thought this she knew she would have to, she didn't have money, a car, she wasn't even thirteen for god's sake! How was she going to get out of this hell hole if she didn't even have a driver's license! She reached the old oak tree and crumpled down beside it. This one tree had always brought her comfort, ever since when she was ten, when her father had first invaded her bed, and her body.

_Tobias watched as she flew through the trees, never pausing to look back. He knew where she was going, where she had been going for the past three years. The portal to Heaven resided in that tree; she was drawn to it, as if by some unnatural force. She thought the tree helped take away her fears. An absent smile settled on his face, he had held her every day, every day ever since she was ten and he was fifteen. He had loved her then he had probably loved her since he had first laid eyes on the eleven-year-old girl he was to soothe. She had had short hair than, cropped just below her earlobes. Her eyes had held an innocent and carefree look in them, a look that had long since been chased from their brilliant depths. Her father hadn't been sexually abusing her then, just physically. Her left eye had been swelling, the colors were vivid against her pale, white face, and her hands were littered with cuts. She had been more trusting then, not the hard girl, so wise beyond her years. That was the girl he fell in love with, that was his sweet angel._

Adrian looked back in surprise when she heard the shout, her father was pursuing her, something he had never done before. He was a skinny man, and fast, he quickly caught up to her, relentlessly pursuing her as she rushed through the trees, valley, and streams they came along. They finally came to the cliff, the Cliff of Angels she liked to call it. For when you stood on the top, you were so close to Heaven you were sure Angels would swoop down and catch you, just like in her dream. She looked over the edge, than over at her father who advanced on her, his eyes greedy. She spread her arms and dropped.

_Tobias watched with wide eyes as she fell over the cliff, he couldn't let her die like this. He ran to the edge, ignoring Adrian's father who stared over the cliff with sick amusement. He dived down the cliff and spread his wings. Her battered body lay on the rocks below. Silent tears of grief poured down the angel's face and he pressed a gentle kiss to her bloody forehead. Spreading his wings he took flight and headed to the realm where a young girl would be waiting with ghostly white hair and vivid blue eyes._

_Author's Note:_

_This is a complete one-shot. Don't expet any sequels or prequels or anything. I just thought I would try my hand at something serious for a change. You like?_

_For the poor people who didn't get it... I am truly sorry. Review and I will answer any questions you have._

_Starry_


End file.
